fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 1
Het Wolvenlied: Overzicht Het Wolvenlied: Proloog Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 2 De roedel liep met een traag tempo door de hoge bomen, en onder de donkere hemel die steeds lichter werd. Vooraan aan de groep wolven liep Nadura, de nieuwe leider die nu gekend stond als de Witte Wolf. Haar lange witte staart veegde bij elke pas over de grond en veegde de droge aarde weg. Iedereen sjokte achter elkaar aan, terug het bos in. Naya was blij met de nieuwe leider. De Witte Wolf was vaak vriendelijk, trouw en beloofde de roedel sterk te maken, net zoals Grijze Wolf dat deed. Naya volgde de sterke achterpoten van de nieuwe leider, en hoe haar krachtige spieren bij elke stap bewogen. Ze was een schoonheid, net zoals haar moeder ooit was. Naya's beste vriend Jix kwam naast haar lopen. Naya en Jix konden het goed met elkaar vinden en ze waren vrienden voor het leven. Hij hijgde toon hij naast haar stond. Iedereen was moe van de vorige reis om naar de Platte Rots te gaan. Nu moesten ze de hele tocht opnieuw doen, maar dan terug naar huis. 'Het was zo mooi toen de Witte Wolf daar stond! En het Wolvenlied was zo prachtig!' Hij keek met zijn glinsterende blauwe ogen naar Naya, en wachtte op haar antwoord. 'Helemaal gelijk, Jix!' antwoordde Naya en ze deelde zijn enthousiasme. 'Ik wou dat we het elke nacht konden doen!' Jix, die barstte van het enthousiasme, hief zijn poten snel achter elkaar op en hij trappelde op de grond. 'Oh, ik heb er echt van genoten!' Naya merkte amper dat één van de oudere wolven, Daru, naar ze toe gestapt was. 'Ik zou je maar een beetje kalm houden, Jix. Je hebt je energie nodig om de reis te maken. En ik kan het me niet veroorloven dat we achter geraken omdat er een wolf niet mee kan.' Daru keek nog een keer met zijn bruine kalme ogen naar de enthousiaste Jix, die nu wat kalmer was, voor hij naar voren liep om zich bij de andere wolven te voegen. Jix keek hem nog aan voor hij zich tot Naya richtte. 'Ik had niet verwacht dat hij stond te luisteren', murmelde hij in haar oor. Naya's poten voelden aan alsof ze elk moment in elkaar zouden gaan zakken. Bij elke stap sleepte ze zichzelf vooruit en het leek alsof haar poten al het gewicht moesten dragen. Naast haar liep Jix, die elk moment ineen kon zakken. Hij leunde op haar schouder zodat hij niet om zou vallen. 'Jix,' fluisterde Naya tegen de wolf die bijna wandelend in slaap was gevallen. Hij leunde weg van Naya's schouder en liep op zijn eigen poten. 'Ja, wat is er?' vroeg hij verward. 'Je lijkt wel al slapend te wandelen. We moeten echt stoppen, voor dat iedereen zo doet als jou.' Jix' blauwe ogen glommen in de nacht die ging komen. Hij knikte. 'Het klopt wat je zegt, Naya.' Naya keek in zijn mooie blauwe ogen die elk moment toe konden vallen. 'Blijf hier, Jix. Ik ga met de Witte Wolf praten; we moeten even pauzeren.' Naya liep met grote passen naar vooraan de roedel wolven, tot ze hijgend naast de Witte Wolf stond. 'Naya,' begroette de Witte wolf haar, 'wat brengt je tot bij mij?' De Witte Wolf staarde voor zich uit; ze leek nog genoeg kracht te hebben om de hele nacht door te wandelen. 'De maan heeft je kracht gegeven...', murmelde Naya terwijl ze de wolf bekeek. De Witte Wolf knikte. 'Je hebt gelijk, Naya. Je bent een wijze wolf.' De Witte Wolf wendde haar blik af en keek voor zich. Daarna keek ze weer naar Naya. 'Maar je hebt nog veel te leren.' Naya wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Was het waar wat ze zei? 'Waarvoor ben je gekomen?' vroeg de Witte Wolf plotseling op een zachte stem. Naya vroeg zich even af wat Witte Wolf dacht. Het leek alsof ze al manenlang leider was! Hoe ze daar nu stond; zelfverzekerd en sterk. Naya wist dat ze geluk had met een leider zoals Witte Wolf. Geen wonder dat de maan haar zo snel had goedgekeurd! Ze schudde haar gedachten van zich af en focuste zich op wat er in het echt gebeurde. 'De roedel is uitgeput. Ze kunnen amper nog een stap vooruit zetten en slepen zich de nacht door. Alle wolven zouden wensen om rust. Ze hebben even pauze nodig, anders halen ze de nacht niet.' De Witte Wolf leek na te denken. Ze staarde voor zich, met haar ogen die leken te kijken naar iets. Iets dat heel ver weg was, verder dan een wolf kon kijken. Ze wendde haar blik af van waar ze naar aan het staren was en keek Naya aan. 'Je hebt gelijk, Naya.' Ze zuchtte en keek achterom naar de andere wolven. 'We moeten even pauze nemen.' Alle wolven lieten zich vermoeid op de grond ploffen. Sommige wolven vielen al meteen in slaap, zoals Jix, die al meteen in slaap was gevallen en zachtjes snurkend op de grond lag. Naya keek de open plek rond. Ze lagen op een zanderige open plek ergens in een open bos. Er stonden hier enkele bomen, die zachtjes wiegden in de nachtwind. De hemel was zwart, met enkele sterren die aan de hemel fonkelden. Naya keek naar de maan, die helder en wit aan de hemel stond en waakte over alle wolven. Naya legde zich met een gerust hart tegen Jix aan. Ze deelden hun warmte en kregen een fijne nacht. De dag na die vermoeiende nacht moesten ze al weer op pad gaan naar het woud. Met een klein duwtje maakte Naya Jix wakker. 'We moeten weer gaan', zei Naya terwijl de grijze wolf zich overeind hees. 'Moeten we nu weer op pad gaan? Ik ben nog zo moe! Kunnen we niet nog een dagje slapen?' Naya lachte. 'Nee, hoor, jij slaapkop. Kom, de rest is al door.' Met een klein sprintje sloten Naya en Jix zich achteraan de groep aan. Naya beschouwde Jix als een soort kleine broertje. Hij was net iets jonger en ze konden echt goed overeen komen met elkaar. Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Het Wolvenlied Categorie:Het Wolvenlied: hoofdstukken